


Actions Speak Louder

by Singerme



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerme/pseuds/Singerme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing moments and an ATC to the season 6 episode Kitty Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Speak Louder

**Actions Speak Louder**

**Missing Moments and an ATC for Kitty Shot**

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**Author's Note: This contains a scene and actual dialogue from the episode "Kitty Shot", Season 6.**

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(One day after Matt took off after Bayloe)**

Doc stood by his window, hands plowed deeply into his pockets, blankly looking out onto the dusty streets of Dodge, not really seeing anything taking place below. His mind was on his patient in the other room.

Though he had managed to safely extract the bullet without further damage to her lung, he wasn't sure his ministrations were enough. The damage already created by the bullet's treacherous path was more than enough. That she was still alive and breathing was, to him, a slight miracle. But the fever that now wracked her frail body was threatening to do what the bullet hadn't.

For the first time in a long while, Doc felt a little lonely as he kept vigil over his patient, tending to her body's needs and praying she would pull through. Chester had offered to stay, but there was nothing he could do. Nothing anyone could do, save the man upstairs.

And Doc had spoken fervently to that particular individual since this happened.

So far he had received little response.

Scrubbing his mustache, he finally stepped over to his stove and began the task of making a pot of coffee. Just as he got the fire going, Chester came back in from making the evening rounds of the town.

"How is she, Doc?" He asked softly, mournfully glancing at the closed bedroom door.

Doc kept his attention focused on his coffee making as he answered. "She's alive," he answered gruffly.

Chester stole another look at the door and returned his gaze to Doc. "Is she gonna stay that way, Doc?"

Doc hesitated for a moment before replying, finally looking up into the worried eyes of his young friend. "I don't know, Chester. I do know I've done everything I can. It's up to her now."

Chester nodded and dropped his head. "I sure wish Mr. Dillon was here." He said sadly, softly.

"You think he could do any more than I could?" Doc snapped before instantly regretting his words and his tone. Taking a deep breath, he looked back over at Chester. "I'm sorry," he told him. "I'm just.. well… to tell you the truth, Chester, I'm worried. I don't know what I'd do if she dies. I don't know what any of us would do."

Chester studied the floor in front of him, having no words to say or the ability to say them. Although he didn't love Miss Kitty, he did like her a lot and he was sure Dodge would be a whole lot dimmer place to live, if she was to die.

"Well…" he finally said for lack of any other words. "I'm gonna go on back down to the jail. You let me know if..." He couldn't say anymore.

Doc nodded but didn't reply or look at his young friend as he turned and left the office. Sadly and stiffly, Doc made his way over to his desk and found his chair, sitting down heavily. Bowing his head into his clasped hands he did the only other thing he could. He prayed.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Three Days Later)**

"Oh come on, Doc," Kitty's raspy voice pleaded. "I'd be okay in my own rooms. I could send Bill or Sam for you if I needed you." Defiant blue eyes blazed even as her slim frame was racked from a fit of coughing in her effort to say so much.

"No!" Doc said firmly. "Kitty, you don't know how close you came to dying. Now, I'm not taking any chances on you. You are going to stay here with me until I'm absolutely positive that you're well enough to be up and that is final!"

Finally catching her breath, Kitty sighed but said no more for a moment. Doc was not about to let her out of his watchful eye and she had to admit that, although she did feel better, she knew she wasn't completely well. Not that she would admit that of course.

Seeing that he had won this little battle, Doc smiled, knowing that the war was still being waged between him and his stubborn patient. But Doc was so grateful that she was there, alive, and getting better that he didn't mind. He would wage that battle daily, if he needed to, to make sure of her wellbeing.

"Well," she asked, "can I at least lie out front on your cot? This room is getting to be a little depressing."

Doc thought about that for a moment, then finally nodded. "Alright," he grumbled, "but the slightest sign of fatigue from you and you'll come right back in here and go back to bed."

Kitty nodded, grateful for at least that small victory. The only thing that could've made her happier right then, besides going back to her rooms, was if Matt would come back. But she knew that was a wish destined to be unfulfilled for a while. Matt would never come back until he had the man he was looking for. Or that man had him.

Pushing that last thought aside, she gritted her teeth a little as Doc helped her to her feet and into the other room. Settling down on the cot she struggled not to show Doc just how much that little bit of exertion took out of her.

"Would you would like to read the newspaper, Kitty?" Doc asked, after pulling a light blanket across her and up to her waist.

Kitty smiled and nodded. "Sure Doc, that'd be real nice."

Doc handed her the newspaper and then headed to the back bedroom. "While you're in here, I think I'll go in there and do a little housekeeping." He told her, moving off towards the bedroom door.

"Alright," Kitty smiled as he disappeared behind the door. Glancing at the paper he had handed her Kitty realized she really didn't want to read. What she wanted wasn't there.

For just a moment she wondered about that. From what Chester told her, Matt hadn't even waited to see whether she would live or die before he took off after Bayloe. Though she knew Matt was a dedicated lawman, she wondered what that said about their relationship that he hadn't waited. Did it mean that she truly did mean less to him than his badge?

But no sooner did that thought come than she heard the familiar sound of heavy booted feet ascending the stairs. In a moment, Matt was there and coming towards her.

"Kitty," he said, trying hard to control the emotion in his voice. As he was making his way back across the prairie one thought kept reverberating through his mind. "Please, dear God, let her be alive." Having left Dodge not knowing if she would make it or not, he was more than a little afraid she wouldn't be. But seeing her lying there with a blush in her cheeks and a bright smile, he was almost overwhelmed at the sight.

"Hello, Matt," Kitty greeted him, unable to hide her joy at seeing him back, and unhurt. Taking note of his unshaven face and dusty clothing, she surmised he must've come straight to her when he got back, a fact that pleased her no end.

"How are you, feeling?" he asked, knowing how he was feeling right then.

"Well," she cleared her throat. "I guess, Doc thinks I might live after all."

Matt returned the grin gratefully. "Well, I'll tell you, you're looking a little better than you did last time I saw you."

"I'm feeling a little better too." She answered, taking delight in the look of relief on his face as she reached over and placed a hand on his arm.

When Doc came in and told Matt how 'difficult' his patient had been, he noted the looks on their faces with some delight. Matt returning unharmed and Kitty being alive and able to greet him, pleased the physician to no end.

But it wasn't just their health that pleased him; it was the look of love that passed between them, not to mention Kitty's expression when Matt had looked at her, stating he'd gotten the man that had shot her.

Doc could see that Kitty understood Matt's underlying message. The lawman had not gone after Jake Bayloe solely because he had drawn first and killed a man, but more importantly because Jake Bayloe had shot Kitty, the woman Matt loved.

Three weeks later, Kitty was home, and though still a little weak, feeling much better. She'd never known how painful and debilitating being shot could be and it gave her a whole new understanding of Matt and what he went through the many times he'd been wounded.

This day she was sitting at a table in the Long Branch working on the books. Poor Bill, he wasn't much good at the paperwork but it hadn't taken Kitty too long to set things aright and she was just finishing when Herman came in bearing an envelope. Kitty smiled at the little man, gave him a dime for his trouble and asked Sam to give him a drink on the house. The sometime courier's face lit up in a smile and happily he went to the bar as Kitty opened the envelope.

It was a check from Denver and a letter expressing appreciation for all she'd done in helping to catch Jake Bayloe and the two men with him and getting most of the stolen money back.

Kitty was stunned. She hadn't done anything, other than get shot, that was. When Matt came by the saloon later that evening, Kitty pulled him into the office and showed him the check. "You did this, didn't you, Matt?" It was not a question.

Matt pushed his hat back from his forehead and nodded. "You deserved it, Kitty. You paid a high price for that money."

But Kitty shook her head. "But, Matt. You are the one who went after Bayloe. You got that money back. All I did was get in the way of his poor aim."

Matt pulled her into his arms and looked down tenderly at her. "If Bayloe hadn't of shot you, I probably wouldn't have gone after him. I would've put down the killing of his partner Helm as a fight between drunks and let it go. But he DID shoot you."

Kitty looked at him, suddenly understanding what he was saying. "You mean, you didn't go after him because you're a lawman, you went after him because…"

"Because I'm your man." Matt finished for her. "And you're my woman and I will do anything in this world to protect you and when I can't I will make the ones that hurt you pay for it."

Kitty looked at him believing completely that he meant what he said and that thought both pleased and bothered her. "Well, at least you weren't responsible for Bayloe's death." She laid her head on his strong chest, hugging him tightly.

"I would've been." Matt said solemnly as he pushed her back just a little to lock his gaze with hers. "His partner saved me the trouble, but if it'd have come down to it, I would've killed him."

Kitty studied his completely serious face for a long time. He meant what he said. Suddenly she remembered three years prior when the Gunter brothers had taken her and what Matt had done that morning to free her. He hadn't been a lawman that morning either.

The thought was astonishing and yet thrilling. Matt Dillon was a man of few words but he had let her know, in no uncertain terms how he felt about her. Burying her head in his chest once more, Kitty smiled. "I love you, Matt Dillon."

Matt kissed her on the crown of her head but didn't reply. He didn't need to. His actions had spoken for him and she'd understood every word.

The End


End file.
